The Legend of the Sun Dial
by derpderp5
Summary: AU One mission haunts the minds of 5 ex-Delta force members. A mission that happened 3 years prior, one that should have supposedly removed their object of fear. Now they live normal lives as "normal people" until one day, they learned that their fears were "true". Little do they know, they were about to walk into a world of the supernatural, one as mysterious as it is dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- It started with a lecture...

A 6'4, blond hair man was reading a book while sitting on a chair in front of hundreds of students. More students were coming in through the door.

He flipped another page, and then calmly looked at his watch.

The students were talking at a mild volume as they settled themselves in their seats.

The man slammed his book closed.

The noise of the action silenced the entire room.

"I expect better from students attempting to acquire a degree in biology. Just because this isn't your first year, it doesn't mean you can talk. I respect you all. I hope I can continue to respect you until you get your degree, but you have to respect me as well by listening attentively and working hard."

He walked around the small area he had in front of the now attentive students.

"Some of you may have had me in one of your chemistry or biology lectures, and some of you don't. So...let me introduce myself. I am Garfield Logan, that's G-A-R-F-I-E-L-D space L-O-G-A-N. I have a Master's degree, but is currently working towards a PhD, hence why I am here."

He talked with a slow pace, yet it caught the attention of the students. He then rubbed his hands together.

"So...shall we?"

He turned to face the board where a projector.

"Welcome to the incredibly interesting world of biomedical science, but before that I'm going to you a diagnostic test on one of your previous beloved subjects, Organic Chemistry."

Many groans could be heard amongst the students. For many of them, Biochemistry was the hardest subject they had to take, the average GPA the previous year was 2.1, which translated to a university average of around 70%, a below requirement mark for most courses.

But this was one of Garfield's favorite subjects, he was going to have fun watching his students suffer.

* * *

At 10:00 P.M, Garfield packed the last stack of papers into his messenger bag. He walked up the stairs and through the exit, he gave the keys to the room to another professor who worked night shifts.

As he stepped out of Jump City university, he noticed the night sky was clear and pretty, he smiled.

"I think run home today."

He began jogging the entire 13 km to his home.

* * *

As he got to his apartment door, he fumbled a bit with his keys before successfully opening the door.

He switched on the lights ad threw his bag onto the couch.

It was a Friday night, so Garfield knew he can take a few liberties. A long time ago, he'd be the kind of person who'd party every chance he'd get, but now, he seems content in being alone. He walked up to his phone and noticed that he had 2 voice-mail messages.

He reluctantly clicked the button.

"Hello, this is the owner of your apartment, just here to remind you that rent's due in a week. Just saying so that you don't forget like last time."

Garfield wasn't in a position to payoff his rent soon, he had to take $100,000 in loans to apply for his Master's degree and his PhD. He had practice, unpaid, lectures on Thursday and Friday, and worked two jobs from Sunday to Wednesday. He was one of the many graduate students who are barely making enough money for a shelter.

Then the last message was said, this one was far more important than the other.

"Hey, Gar, it's me Vic, I'm visiting Jump for a while, and I know you don't have classes tomorrow. I'm inviting you for some ball, unless of course you're afraid you'll lose. Tomorrow at the Hudson park, at 9 in the morning, be there!"

Garfield smiled. He hasn't seen Victor Stone in 6 months as he was busy with an internship in S.T.A.R. labs.

"No matter what time it is, Vic's always up for ball."

He walked up to a picture frame with him, and 4 other men in formal military uniform. One was a very tall African-American, two others had orange/red hair, and another one who had black hair who gave a faint smile.

He sat back down on his couch, and placed the frame beside him. He then turned on the T.V and started watching a NFL game on it. His stomach growled and he looked down on it.

"Gotta get me some grub!"

The doorbell rang.

"What the?"

Garfield walked up to the door and opened it. To his surprise, it was his adoptive parents.

"Rita...Steve...what a wonderful surprise."

Garfield tried to say it with fake enthusiasm, but everyone was aware of his unenthusiastic thoughts.

Steve, a middle-aged man with a stern look on his face, looked around his apartment.

"Is this where you live in at age 27. You went to the most prestigious military academy, West Point, but you got your sorry ex-military ass fired and now you live in this dump."

Rita looked at Steve with concern.

"Steve!"

"I'll have you know that I'm working towards a PhD, I'm already finished and edited 6 pages of my original thesis."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Great another enterprise that you'll be dishonorably discharged from."

"Hey! IT-...nevermind."

"You can't make excuses Garfield, you dropped the ball on your military career, I'm just here to make sure you don't drop the ball on this one."

Then it was Garfield's turn to roll his eyes.

"What do you got?"

"I'm offering a paid internship where you will be managing one of my pharmacy."

Garfield was expecting an offer involving finance, but this one aligned with his interests.

"How much do I-"

"12K a month with 6% commission. So what do you say?"

Garfield rubbed his chin and then looked up at Steve.

"When do I start?"

Steve smiled at him.

"This coming summer and it'll last for a year. I'm glad you came to this conclusion."

Steve extended his hand towards him. Garfield firmly shook it.

"Me too."

"Oh well, me and your mother have to go, we have a business meeting with an oil tycoon in Milan. And before I forget..."

Steve reached for something in his wallet.

"Here's a cheque for $200, 000, use it wisely Garfield."

As he handed it to him, Garfield couldn't believe his eyes.

"I-I don't know what to say."

"It's not what you say, but what you do that matters to me, pay off your loans Garfield, and be sure to pay off your rent."

"Will do, Steve."

"Well, I have a business meeting in Milan, and Rita has an Art convention to visit in Messina, we have to get going. Good bye."

"G'bye!"

Garfield waved back at them. He smiled. As he closed the door, he looked closely at the cheque. All 6 digits were there, a 2 followed by 5 zeroes.

"Maybe things are starting to work out."

* * *

The next day, he was seen with track pants and an addidas jacket on while dribbling a basketball. First though, he walked into a bank to cash in the cheque.

The female bank clerk asked for his credit card.

He gave it to her. She scanned and transferred the funds to his account.

"Thank you and have a nice day."

He nodded his head.

"You too."

As he neared the park, he saw the tall African-American man in the photo dunk on the person in front of him.

"And-one! WHOO!"

"Hey Vic!"

Victor turned around. And instinctively caught a ball in his hands.

"Hey man! You made it! Did you see me go Michael Jordan on this poor guy?"

"I wouldn't consider it Jordanesque, it's more D-League at best."

Victor passed the ball back to Garfield.

"You ready to test that theory."

"I'm all about theories."

"Check."

Garfield gave a bounce pass to Victor, who gave a bounce pass back.

"Hey, Garfield I didn't come here to lose, if that's what you're thinking.

Garfield dribbled the ball between his legs several times.

"Ah Vic, always trying to distract."

"Nah man, this is serious."

Garfield smirked back.

"So is this!"

He faked a drive to his left and instead went to his right, Victor was still guarding him. Garfield spun around him and attempted a fadeaway jump-shot.

'SWAT!'

Victor sent the ball across the court with his block.

"No fair! You're a solid 6 inches taller than me!"

"Then don't go to the paint next time."

Garfield ran to the ball and picked it up.

He stood just in outside the 3 point line with Victor just 6 feet away.

"You swatted it out. My possession."

He gave bounce pass to Vic and he bounced it back.

"C'mon big guy, you got size, but do you have AGILITY?"

He ran in a curve towards the net, but instead of going in for a lay-up, he stops and attempts another jump shot. Victor anticipated this and tried to block it, but by the time he got there, he blocked nothing but air.

"SWISH BABY!"

"Lucky shot, Gar."

"You pronounced skilled wrong."

"Yo, how 'bout we make this interesting, we bet."

"Woah, Vic, I don't want to make you bankrupt, but if you insist..."

"It's you who's got financial troubles."

Garfield smiled. He remembered his cheque and the internship he got into thanks to his adoptive.

"I guess...anyways...5 dollars?"

"50."

"Pretty confident there."

"I'm not confident, I'm just right."

"Let's find out."

* * *

**WELL, AT FIRST I WASN'T CONSIDERING STARTING ANOTHER STORY, BUT IN TURNS OUT THAT MOST AUTHORS IN FANFICTION AND WRITING MULTIPLE DIFFERENT STORIES AT A TIME, EVEN THE GREAT ONES. SO, INSTEAD OF WAITING FOR WEEKS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF ONE STORY, WHY NOT READ ANOTHER ONE? **

**RIGHT?...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A not so happy reunion...

Garfield is seen traversing the side-walk while dribbling a basketball. He wore a red pair of Addidas sneakers, but aside from that, he wore a simple T-shirt and shorts. During this time, the sun had barely risen, and not much activity was happening in Jump City. It was a Saturday, not much went on in the city as most people were sleeping. Garfield would be too if someone special wasn't visiting him. He turned a corner of the street and the park came into view. 4 acres of baseball parks, soccer fields, tennis courts, botanical gardens, the list goes on...but the one he was looking for were the basketball courts.

For 20 minutes, Garfield wandered through the desolate park in search of Victor. His eager smile slightly faded as the thought of being ditched itched into his mind.

That is...until he heard some dribbling. Garfield walked towards the noise and it led him to the other edge of the park. There he saw a tall, 7'5 African man dunk another unfortunate soul who just got posterized.

"WOOH! YOU CAN'T STOP THE KING! NO ONE CAN!"

"I have something to say about that."

The African turned around and saw Garfield smirking at him while dribbling the ball.

"Hey man! You made it!"

They both embraced each other and pat each other in the back, it was what men called "bro-hugs".

"Why would I miss kicking your ass in your favorite game?"

"Basketball? Please. Footballs got my heart wrapped around her finger, as far as I'm concerned, basketball is your sport."

"It is."

"Then hop on my bus, cuz I'm 'bout to school ya."

"It may be your bus, but I'm the driver."

Without even a proper "check" in basketball, those two were at it. For 25 minutes straight. The people that entered the park eventually crowded around the court in the excitement that was their match. Some were muttering about how one of them is teaching at a university. They both competed fiercely, steals were made, blocks were heard, jumpshots and dunks sunk in. Throughout the game, Garfield is noticeably faster than Victor, but his strength is somewhat limited when compared to the human locomotive. Garfield mostly made jumpshots, while Victor dunked the ball or made short jumpshots.

"50 to 48, me."

Victor pointed the thumb at himself, he was panting heavily, while Garfield placed his hands on his knees as he looked down.

"Is it game?"

Garfield then looked up at Victor.

"One last play, then it's game."

"Nah, you said that we got up until 50, and I got 50."

"Fine...to make it fair, I'll shorten the shot clock to 20 seconds."

"10 and you start at half-court."

Garfield quickly retorted.

"15, but I start at the end of the court."

Victor smirked at him.

"Check."

He bounced the ball back at Garfield, who bounced it back. Victor then gave it back. In a blink of an eye, he dribbled to his left, then his right. He made all kinds of funky dribbles, whether he dribbled behind his back, through his legs, or both. Despite the amazing display of dribbling skills, Victor was tightly guarding him, offering little space for moving. All the dribbling exhausted Garfield further and worse yet, 6 seconds remained in the shot clock.

Then in an amazing move, he bounced the ball to his left hand and faked a drive to his left. Instead of going left, he bounced the ball from behind him through his legs and to his right hand. This time, he caught Victor off guard. He raced towards the 3 point-line but Victor was right behind him. When he got their, he prepared to make a 3-point jumpshot. As he did so, Victor leaped high into the air behind him, ready to swat his shot away.

Everyone expected a great block, but none came.

Victor's arm soared past Garfield's head. Using his small window of opportunity, he leaned his body backwards as he took a jumpshot, Victor's hand was already reaching out to block him again, this time from the front. But by then it was too late, the ball flew past his large arm and rattled between sides of the hoop.

'Swish'

Suddenly an alarm was heard signalling the end of the shotclock. Many members of the crowd cheered, while others moaned in disappointment.

"A fadeaway 3, right before the buzzer while beating the opposing player by 1. Now that's clutch."

Victor could barely believe what just happened, but at the end of the day, they both had fun and they both respected each other.

"That was a nice game man, but that last shot was a fluke."

"You pronounced amazing wrong."

"Well, it is your game, I'd like to see you try that against me in football."

"Is that challenge?"

"If your facing me, not really?"

Garfield then clapped his hands into the air to catch the people's attention.

"Hey people! Me and my friend over are gonna play some football to see who's better in that sport. Now before we make teams, I'd like to announce that my team...IS THE WINNING TEAM!"

The crowd cheered once again.

"AND...it'll be the winning team in football too!"

A crowd gathered near Victor, who was crossing his arms while smirking at him.

"That's funny."

* * *

Victor and Garfield ended up spending most of the day in the park, competing in baseball, soccer, football, volleyball and basketball. In the end, Victor defeated Garfield football, baseball, and volleyball, while Garfield won the other two. As night approached the crowds dispersed, and the two were alone again.

"Yo, Gar, wanna grab a bite?"

"Hell yeah, I'm starving!."

* * *

After walking through several blocks of streets, they both made it to Mario's Steakhouse, where Garfield claimed the best steaks were made in. The steakhouse was more bar than restaurant, there were lamps on each table and a 4 by 4 bar in the middle. It also had several T.V positioned in the room playing sports. The ideal guy hangout.

They were both sitting down thinking about their orders...or at least Victor was, Garfield was already ordered the famed New York steak, medium rare with, sauteed shrimp and rice pilaf, with a caesar salad. Not that Victor hadn't ordered, he was ordering pork-chops for himself.

Garfield was tapping his fingers on the table as he waited for his friend to choose his order. After 5 minutes, he had to break the silence.

"Vic, you know you can order anything you want right, and don't worry about my financial situation, I only come here in special occasions."

Vic revealed a somber expression, while speaking in an equally somber tone.

"That's not the problem."

"Then what is..."

Then Garfield smiled.

"Are you having girl-problems. No wait! You plan to be an painter instead of a tech guy. No wait!...Don't tell me you want to be a vegetarian, because I tried to pull that off back in Westpoint and..."

"I wish it'd be one of those, but it ain't."

"Then tell me!"

Victor sighed. He then leaned towards Garfield. He whispered reluctantly to him.

"It's about Operation Nightwatch."

Garfield's mischievous smile then transformed into an angered expression.

"Look, that was in the past, and now we're dishonorably discharged, end of story."

"If only it was."

"What do you mean?"

"For the past few months, aside from my internship, I've been working along side Rachel about what happened that night and...from what we gathered it's a lot worse than we thought."

"Is this really the right time for it Vic? Here? In public?"

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that whatever we've killed in their, they weren't alone. For the past few years, there have been several thousand people that have gone missing."

"So what? Africa is a chaotic place, wars happen..it's unfortunate, but the U.S won't intervene unless it suits their agenda."

"Rachel's been gathering information of it and she's linking to some ancient folk-lore."

"Ancient folk-lore? That's what you two are basing it from? Are you crazy?"

"Maybe, but we have to be sure."

"I'll pass, one run-in with those..._things_...and that's good enough for one life-time."

"Look it's just a one time thing, if it's a false alarm, then I won't even bring up the event again. I promise."

"You're going to have to be more convincing...there's been a lot of people who've made promises but failed to deliver."

"Dammit Gar! Why are you being so igno-"

A waiter carrying 2 large plates of food interrupted them.

"A New York Steak Special, and Luigi's Pork Chop surprise?"

Garfield looked at the waiter.

"Can we take it to go?"

"Of course."

"Make it so, please."

The waiter nodded his head. Garfield turned to face Victor again.

"Not here, not anywhere public."

"Fine."

They both got out of their seats and towards the cashier. Garfield took out his wallet.

When they got to the cashier, they were met by a female cashier lady.

"Are these your orders?"

"Yes."

"That'll be $43.65."

Garfield gave her a $50 bill.

"Keep the change."

With a slightly higher pitched voice she said,

"Thank you!"

He smiled at her took the bags and walked out of the restaurant in a hurry.

_'Suckups.'_

"Now can we talk about it?"

"My apartment is just 5 blocks from here. Let's go."

* * *

Victor walked into his apartment, while Garfield locked the door behind him. He then leaned on the door and crossed his arms.

"Speak."

"Okay...how am I going to say this..."

"And skip the bullshit about ancient stories any other sources?"

"Yeah, one. SPECTRE gave us intel on it, he said that he witnessed some villages being dragged away from them."

"SPECTRE? C'mon quit playing soldier, we aren't in the military anymore, talk like a normal person."

"One of our previous contacts in Sudan reported seeing villagers being dragged away by dark figures, they left a trail of blood and that's it."

"You do know Africa is home to some of the world's largest and most dangerous land animals right?"

"Our contact is a villager himself, he knows when something's a lion, leopard, giraffe, whatever, but he didn't recognize this one, and he has seen it many times."

"But Sudan is at least 500 miles from where we encountered them, who could this be?"

"According to Nubian folklore, the sun God, Imhathop gave the realms of the world command to his army of sun warriors to combat the forces of Umhahim, their Nubian equivalent of Satan, the warriors were said to contain an essence of the sun god himself, so they were like super-soldiers, skin hard as rock, the strength of beasts. However, Umhahim corrupted the souls of the chieftains and turned them on each-

Garfield released a chuckle before transitioning into all-out laughter.

"C'mon ,you can do better than that, the Nubians have their own Gods, and seriously sun warriors, what are they gonna do? Tan me to death? Which movie did you rip this one off?"

"I was serious."

Garfield could barely contain his laughter.

"Well, in that case, did you forget the part where they go to the edge of a boat and shout 'I'M THE KING OF TH-"

Garfield couldn't contain it any longer. He was rolling on the floor on what he has just heard.

Victor then forcefully grabbed Garfield by the shoulders and looked at him menacingly in the eye.

"Do you really think I'm **_fucking_** around right now?"

Not many scared Garfield after his military service and training, but an angry Victor was certainly on his "don't provoke" list.

"Fine. Relax. I'm just kinda surprised you even said what you said."

"Yeah, it does sound weird. Hell, it may not even be true. At the same time, it might be and we have to confirm it."

"We? You're still the walking tank and Rach's got your back, you can do this solo."

"If I could do this solo, do you really think that I'd be asking you?"

"I guess not, but why me? Why don't you ask, Wally, Dick, or Roy?"

"Well, I haven't talked to them in more than a year, and your my best bud, so I thought you'd be the easiest to convince."

"I probably am...but you're picking the wrong dude, I'm outta the military business, I got my life ahead of me man."

"Well, if this threat is real then you have much of a life left to live in."

"If! Maybe! Possibly! Geez, do you how many times I've heard that. Look, I'm flattered that you asked me but...pick someone else...please...ancient tales are not my thing...at all."

"Fine...I guess...I'll just go...on my own...in that dangerous place."

Garfield rolled his eyes.

"Will it take long?"

"I don't think so."

While Garfield was starting to get his life together, he still misses the thrill of his service, something which cannot be offered in a normal life.

"Alright..I'll bite, but if you're wrong you're paying me $1000 at least."

"If I'm wrong I can give you $100000!"

"Will you?"

"No."

"Hmph."

"Well that worked out better than I thought."

"I'll tell the dean I'll take my 2 week leave, this trip better be worth it Vic."

"This is no trip, this could very be something that will dictate the fate of the world."

"And they said I was the immature one."

The gravity of the situation quickly fell on Garfield. For a while, he seemed like an eager teen ready for action and adventure, but his memories came back to him.

He sighed.

"Let's get this over with."

He opened the door and walked right out of it, but Victor placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello? We gotta get Wally, Roy, and Dick first."

"Mother of God..."

* * *

**NOT MUCH TO SAY HERE "WHISTLES INCONSPICUOUSLY*** **ANY SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME, IT'LL ONLY MAKE THE STORY BETTER**


End file.
